The Organization Feud! Round 1!
by xXHeartsofMercyXx
Summary: Ever Thought how it would be for the Organization to go on a game show. Well, you don't have to wait anymore watch as the two teams fight in The Organization Feud!
1. The Organization Feud! Round 1!

The Organization Feud!

Ok just to let everyone know reading this you have been warned!! This is The Organization Feud this fan fiction will have fan girl screaming, intense and random moments and awesomely funny crap and all that great stuff that you fellow readers love! ENJOY!!

Host: Ok everyone lets get ready to Organization Feud!!

Fan girls in audience: AHHHH!! DEMYX I LOVE YOU!!

Host: ooookkk… Any who, lets introduce our players! Here we have Team Oblivion with Larxene, Laexius, Zexion, Marluxia, Axel, and Vexen against Team World That Never Was with Xigbar, Xemnas, Saix, Demyx, Roxas, and Xaldin!! Ok let's get ready to Rumble!!

Marluxia: Okay Hosty guy make this quick I need to get my hair done and get my flowers watered with miracle grow!

Larxene: Oh come on why do I have to be teamed up with this bucket full of rainbow gayness!!

Host: Shut Up! No Complaints Now lets get ready to Organization Feud! Ok Question Number 1! Where would you find a nobody dancing in a storm of hearts?

(Buzz, Buzz)

Host: Yes, Larxene

Larxene: Uh…. Hold on wait I know this!! Halloween town!!

( Buzzzzz )

Host: Oh No that's not on the boarrr—aacckk

Roxas: Hey you can't choke the host if you got a wrong answer!

Larxene: What's it to you Rocsack!

Roxas: I CAN GET NAMINE TO DESTROY ALL YOUR MEMORIES!!

Larxene: Err… NO HEART

Roxas: LOOK WHO'S TALKING!

Marluxia: What's the prize? I hope it's a rare Spice Girl lollipop!

Host: SHUT UP!!

Axel: Okay, game show related, I saw Nobodies dancing near Memory's Skyscraper!

(DING)

Host: That is correct Axel! 56 points for Team Oblivion!

Xemnas: I am the Organization's SUPERIOR! I also saw Nobodies (Dusks) dancing under the castle!

Host: That is Correct! 71 points for Team World That Never Was ! Those are the two answers!

Xemnas: Ha Ha! Silly Chain of Memory people! (He would never say that!)

Host: Now Moving O...

Marluxia: Ummm… Excuse person with talking stick thingy where is the hairspray here??

Host: EXCUSE ME?!

Marluxia: You heard me where's the hairspray?

Host: WE DON'T HAVE ANY!! SHUT UP YOUR MAKING ME LOOK BAD ON TELEVISON!

Xigbar: Where are the ladies at?? I need my women!!

Host: Okayyy… What the Hell!! The ladies here are in the audience have fun with them, GO NUTS!

Xigbar: AHH! WOMEN!!

Women in audience: What the Hell! Get away sick-o!!

(Women Sprays pepper spray everywhere on Xigbar)

Xigbar: Ahhh What the hell!!

(Xigbar falls down out of the stands)

Host: Okay can we just please continue with the God Darn it Question please!

Marluxia: Well I know I'm ready and beautiful!

Host: Okay…Question Number 2! Name some of the people you despise!!

(Dunnn Dunn DUNNNNN)

Vexen: Larxene in the morning?

Larxene: EXCUSE ME!!

Laexius: How many boogers does it take to get to my brain?

Xaldin: Sora!

Host: That is answer number 1! Thank you Xaldin! That's 90 points for your team! To the rest of you, shut up!

Saix: Donald and Goofy! That's TWO answers! I will not say Kairi BECAUSE I LOVE HER!

Host: whispers to Kairi wherever she is Runnnnn! That is right! It equals 100 points for the Team World That Never Was

Host: Okkk… that was a very odd round escpesically Saix's confession… Anyway On to Question 3 What do you use to fight with the most?

Laexius: Uhhh… False.

Vexen: Umm... Laexius it's not true or false.

Laexius: Oh then it has to be both, right!

Zexion: Just leave him he will never know from his stupidity -.-

Fan girls: Oh My God Zexion AHHHH!! I love you!! GO EMOKID!!

Zexion: Anyway I know the Answer of course! It'd be all weapons!

(Ding)

Host: That's correct but not the number 1 answer so 46 points for Team Oblivion!

Demyx: I know the number 1 Answer its Air because air is everywhere around when Fighting!

(Ding)

Host: Wow! Demyx I didn't know you were that smart! 96 points for your team!

Demyx: Yeah I know… HEY! Whatever, this calls for a musical number!!

Fan girls: Oh my God!! He's going to sing!! AHHHHH!! DEMYX TAKE THE CLOAK OFF!!

(Demyx starts playing Sitar and singing and does swaying hand motions)

Fan girls: AHHHHH!! DEMYX YOUR AWESOME WE LOVE YOU!!

(One fan girl jumps out of the stands and dives at Demyx but misses and lands on Xigbar)

Xigbar: Hey babe, come here often?

Fan girl: What the hell? Ewwww your not Demyx your ugly and have an eye patch! Ewwww you're a pirate get away from me!!

Xigbar: Damn you Demyx where did he get those boyish good looks from??

Host: Okay Moving on to question number 4! How many Organization XIII members does it take to get to Kingdom Hearts!

Laexius: 3 diapers!

Vexen: 12 if you don't count Xemnas!!

Laexius: I meant I used 3 diapers today!

Host: Yes, that is right! But, Laexius, this has nothing to do with diapers! Team Oblivion gets 43 points and Team World That Never Was gets 90 points!

Host: Okay, you're even worse than the flower dude!

Marluxia: Hey, I'm beautiful and smart! That is all I need to be!

Host: Oh Shut up Marluxia! Anyway Moving on to Question Number 5! Who is the most perverted person in Organization 13? Wow this round should be interesting!

(Buzz, Buzz)

Host: Yes, Larxene!

Larxene: Of course it would be Xigbar!!

Xigbar: HEY! Well… Actually that's pretty true.

Host: Anyway that is correct Larxene and the number 1 answer! 93 points for Team Oblivion!

Zexion: I know other answers! That would be Xemnas, Saix, and Xaldin!

Host: WOW! Talk about a triple play those are all right!

Xemnas: Hey what the hell Zexion!

Zexion: Oh come on Xemnas your name re-arranged spells Mansex if you tell me that's not perverted then I don't know what perverted means then!

Demyx: This calls for Half-Time lets all sing together everyone!

Fan girls: Oh My God!! Marry Us Demyx!! We Love You!!

Demyx: Sorry, ladies! Maybe, after the show, we can hang!

Fan girls: YAAAAAAYYYYY!

Host: Well, Demyx seems really popular! Question number 6, name the ages of the three people most of you despise!

Marluxia: Uhmm, uhmm Sora is now 15. I think!

Host: That is RIGHT!! That's 70 points for team oblivion!!

Xaldin: Kairi is 15, also. Riku is 16! Hey, how am I pervert??

Host: That is CORRECT!! Team World That Never Was, you get 101 points!! That was Round 1 of Organization Feud! Now, now, everyone can take a break.

Marluxia: Finally! Hold on marigolds and petunias, I'm coming!

Host: Uhhmmm...

Stay Tuned for The Organization Fued Round 2 !!


	2. The Organization Feud! Round 2!

The Organization Feud Round 2!

Host: Okay ladies and gents were back with Round 2!

Marluxia: There, There my precious little flowers.

Larxene: Don't worry I have him.

(Larxene slaps Marluxia across the face)

Larxene: GET A HOLD OF YOURSELF YOU RAINBOW FLOWER GAY MAN!

Marluxia: AHHHH!! Larxene you're stepping on my precious flowers NOOOOOO there were so full of life and were so young!! Larxene you're a beastly woman!

Larxene: At least I don't talk to flowers and say my precious toward them!

Host: CAN WE JUST GET ON WITH THE DANG ROUND!

Xemnas: I'm still baffled that Zexion said I was perverted! How could you Zexion I thought we had something special!

Zexion: Ok Xemnas you just sound gay forget being perverted!

Xemnas: Oh come on I rather be called ugly from Santa then be called gay.

Xaldin: Well you've already covered ugly down.

Xemnas Oh look who talking look at those sideburns didn't you hear of this little handy device called a raiser blade!

Host: OH MY GOSH PEOPLE CAN WE JUST GET ON WITH THE FLIPPIN QUESTION FOR HEAVEN'S SAKE!

Laexius: Hold on wait person yelling I got to go to the bathroom!!

Xigbar: Hey giant fat baby don't you have a diaper?

Laexius: Oh yeah FartsBig smelly aroma feels up room All done!

Host: Holy Christ! Geez Laexius what the hell! Can someone walk Laexius to the bathroom and change is giant diaper please! His fumes are killing everyone!

(Laexius goes to the bathroom)

Host: Okay Now lets begin Round 2!!Okay Question Number 1 Round 2! Who is the most annoying person in the Organization?

(Buzz, Buzz)

Host: Yes, Axel!

Axel: I have two answers to the question! Marluxia and Laexius! Got it Memorized?

Host: Yes Axel I do got it memorized haha…. Anyway Yes Marluxia and Laexius are one of most annoying people in the Organization! 84 points goes to Team Oblivion!

Marluxia: Hey! I am not annoying I just tend to frolic through a field of flowers is that so annoying?

All the other Organization members: YES!

Host: Okay, anyway good job Axel!

Axel: Is my prize Roxas?

Yaoi fan girls: WOOT YAAAA YAOI!

(The authors of this fan fiction actually hate both yaoi and yuri.)

Host: O.o Okay, on to question Number 8! Name all the worlds in Kingdom Hearts II

Xemnas: -.- The World That Never Was…

Host: w00t w00t! That is correct! 40 points for team whatshisface!

Roxas: Twilight Town! I live there! Duh!

Host: Another 40 points for Team TWTNW!

Luxord: Port Royal!

Host: Team The World That Never Was, you're on FIRE!

Larxene: Halloween Town, hehe!

Host: O.o Yes, that's 40 points for Team Oblivion!

Marluxia: My daisies are telling me… the Pride Lands!

Host: Wth…. But anyway that's 40 points!

Xaldin: Beast's Castle!

Host: Yup, another 40 points!

Zexion: Ugh, let me finish this up. The Land of Dragons, Disney Castle, Atlantica, Hollow Bastion/ Radiant Garden, and Space Paranoids!

Xemnas: Yeah, you go Sexy Zexy!

Zexion: O.O

Host: … Okay that equals 160 points! For question Number 3 of the second round… Name the Seven Princesses of Heart!

Xigbar: Jasmine and Cinderella?

Host: 80 points for your team!

Saix: KAIRI.

Host: -.O uhmmm 40 points….

Xaldin: Belle.

Host: 40 poins!

Luxord: Jasmine, Snow White, and Alice?

Host: YES! That's 120 points!

Zexion: Xemnas WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT ABOUT OK GET AWAY FROM ME WEIRDO WHAT HELL!

Host: Oh here comes the Giant fat Baby put on you gas masks everyone you don't know when this baby bomb will go boom again! Okay Moving On to the 4th question of round 2! Name people from each world in Kingdom Hearts II.

Roxas: There's Hayner from Twilight Town

Host: Yes 53 points for Team TWTNW

Luxord: Captain Jack Sparrow from Port Royal

Host: 53 points for team TWTNW

Zexion: Tron from Paranoids

Host: Yes 53 points for Team Oblivion

Xigbar: Mulan from The Land of Dragons

Host: Yes 53 points for your team!

Larxene: Jack Skellington from Halloween Town

Host: Yes 53 points for you team! Okay that's enough answers for know Moving on to the next question! I wonder whose actually keeping score because I'm not oh well I'll look back and add it up! Anywa…

Marluxia: Why aren't you keeping score oh well Team Oblivion is probably winning anyway isn't that right my precious little petunias!

Xemnas: What makes you say that Marluxia are you the Organization's Superior!

Marluxia: Uhhh no

Xemnas: Yeah so you shouldn't be saying that you pink petunias that snuggles with rabbits and plays in kiddy pools because he's to scared of the 3 foot pools!

Marluxia: Oh my God I CANNOT BELIEVE YOU ACTUACLLY SAID THAT WAHHH T.T

Demyx: Hey Marluxia is sad lets sing a song because this is a time of happiness!!

( Starts Singing and Swaying Hips and does dancing moves)

Fan girls: OH MY GOD DEMYX JUST KEEPS GETTING SEXIER YEAH DEMYX SWAY THEM HIPS ROUND AND ROUND YEAH!!

All Organization Members: O.o

Host: Okay lets try and forget the image of Demyx swaying his hips please!!

(Larxene gets drunk and joins Demyx)

Host: Holy Jesus this not what's I would picture at the game show! Can you guys please stop dancing escpesically Larxene please! Please lets move along with the 5th question of round 2 please!! This is not what people would want!

Guys in Audience: YEAH BABY SHAKE IT!

Larxene: Woooot Yeah

(Larxene eventually throws up and faints)

Host: Thank the Lord she fainted! Now let's move on before she wakes up and does that again! Okay question 5 round 2! What is the scariest thing you could ever see? If I were you guys I would say Larxene Dancing just now!

All Members of the organization: Larxene Dancing just Now

Host: Oh wow that the number answer 93 points to both of the teams!

Marluxia: I want to dance with my flowers now because Demyx and Larxene got to dance before so next time I will Dance with my petunias, daisies, cali lilies, dafi…

Zexion: Marluxia you don't have to say have freaking breed of flowers even if you do have every type! We will see them when you dance next time with them which should be terrifying and very odd to watch!

Host: Can we please stop with the dancing we don't need anymore from what just happen with Larxene and Demyx. They both looked like to drunken hobos!

(Sorry hobos…)

Xigbar: Can we please hurry this stupid game I need to get out and hang with the ladies!

Demyx: No lady will hang out with you after the show all the ladies in the audience will be hanging out with me we will have a party at the disco and kick it old school!

Rest of Organization: o.O

Fangirls: YAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYYYYY! DEMYX IS LIKE SMOKED BACON! TASTES GOOD AND LOOKS GOOD!

Rest of the Organization: o.O

Host: Let's get this stupid question and round done!

Marluxia: How many more questions do we have to answer?

Host: You might have to be here until round 50!

Xigbar: No! I can't survive without women!

Demyx: I can survive with women!

Saix: I can survive with Kairi!

Host: On to question number 6! BONUS ROUND! This question has only 1 answer! What does a nobody not have?

Xemnas: A heart! DUUUHHHH!!

Host: Yes, that's 200 points!

Team The World That Never Was: Yay! We rule!

That's the end of round 2!


	3. The Organization Feud! Round 3!

Organization Feud Round 3

Hello fellow viewers. I would like to explain a few things before starting this chapter. This fanfic was one a friend and I started 4 years ago. Looking back on these fanfics made us laugh and brought back so many memories. We realized these were really bad, but we decided that we will continue them just for fun and hopefully you guys will enjoy it as well. Our real names are Dani and Kelly not Bella or Steph nor Samishii or Mitsuki. Thank you for reading! Well without further ado here is Round 3 of Organization Feud!

Host: Alright guys, it's been about 4 years what the fuck is wrong with the writers for this. I don't even remember who's in the lead. Well let's just refresh the minds of our viewers. Team The World that Never Was has Roxas, Demyx Saix, Xaldin, Xigbar, Luxord, and Xemnas. Team Oblivion consists of Axel, Larxene, Zexion, Laexius, Marluxia, and Vexen.

Xemnas: Does it matter?

Larxene: Who actually keeps track of the points anymore? I'm pretty sure people only care for the entertainment our stupidity brings to them. Well Laexius' stupidity really…

Zexion: Everyone seems to be just as depressed as I always am. It's actually quite peaceful here for once.

Host: Okay, so here's the 1st question. What does Sora do to save Kairi in Hollow Bastion after having encountered Ansem?

(Buzz, buzz)

Host: Team TWTNW what do you think is the answer?

Xemnas: He stabs himself with the keyblade that could rip hearts out from a person and gives back Kairi's heart.

Host: That's correct 64 points goes to your team!

Marluxia: This game show has now just become another chore. I have more important things to do like tend to my beautiful petunia patches and re-dye my hair pink.

Demyx: I agree with Marluxia. We should just stop the game show and maybe do something else that's more entertaining for our viewers.

Host: Well sweet Jesus, what ideas do you little shits have in mind?

Roxas: Maybe we can just answer questions our audience has. I'm sure they'll have plenty of questions they'd like to ask us!

Fan girls in the audience: YES! YES!

Larxene: I swear, we need at least one more girl in this organization. I hate these fan girls and there annoying obsessions with these dumb shits.

Axel: I wonder if there's any fan girls for Laexius…

Fangirls: HAAHAAHFH SDHGJDF NOOOOOO!

Laexius: Psshhh… you guys are just jealous of my magnificent chiseled facial features. Which reminds me I need to take a magnificent shit, there might be some chiseled features on that.

Xigbar: Laexius, you sure know how to talk to the ladies. *sarcasm*

Saix: I can't stand to be with such imbeciles.

Luxord: How about we all play pok-

Everyone: FUCK NO!

Luxord: Wow, okay. You guys suck ass. *cries in corner*

Vexen: Okay, I think everyone can all agree that we are all bored as fuck right now. Am I right?

Everyone: Yes.

Vexen: Well, it's either we play the stupid game or ask the audience meaningless questions.

Host: Do whatever the fuck you guys want. I'm pretty much irrelevant to everyone as of right now.

Xaldin: Hmm..my right sideburn is slightly longer than my left sideburn. I cannot have such fuckery on my face. Someone shave this sideburn for me.

Larxene: Why can't you shave it yourself?

Xaldin: I'm terrible at shaving it. As you can see from the fuck up I have already made on it.

Roxas: Who cares? Let's just answer random question from our audience members.

Host: Okay. Who has a question for the organization?

Nearly the entire audience raises their hands.

Axel: Shit. These fan girls don't play around.

Host: Let's see. Girl with brown curly hair. You may ask the first question.

Girl 1: OH MY GOD! OKAY! MY QUESTION IS FOR DEMYX asdgfkvd.

Girl 1: How big is your p- *is smacked in the face by a shoe*

Girl 2: I was going to ask that, you bitch!

Demyx's fan girls begin fighting.

Marluxia: Wait a darn minute… what is that stench coming from my flower patch.

Laexius: I think that may be the power of my big poo!

Marluxia: HOLY FUCK, you son of a bitch! You just shat all over my pretty pink poppies. I'm going to kill you for that, you piece of shit.

Marluxia and Laexius begin fighting.

Zexion: This is the perfect environment to play a little medley on my wrist via razor…

Larxene: What the ever living fuck. You are all really retarded as hell. That is why women should be in charge of things. Men are obviously useless sacks of shit who have nothing better to do tha- *shit suddenly lands on her face* WHAT THE FUCK.

Marluxia: No one wants to hear one of your feminist rants.

Vexen: Do I really look like Barbie to you guys?

Everyone: NO.

Host: I think I'm going to need to call my therapist…

Roxas: That's it. I'm sick of this fuckery. Let's get back on track before I kick all your asses. *hairflip*

Xemnas: I hate to say it, but I agree with Rocksack. Let's just play the damn game or answer questions or do whatever the fuck we were doing.

Xigbar: Hey bitches, I'm back.

Xemnas: When did you ever leave?

Xigbar: I snuck out when Morons #1 and #2 began attacking each other and I've come back a man.

Xemnas: What the hell does that… oh FUCK, that is DISGUSTING. I think I'm going to throw up. What poor women would want to… and with YOU.

Demyx: I guess the impossible can become possible.

Fangirls: DEMYX ASDFG YOU'RE SO PHILOSOPHICAL!

Host: Alright, since I'm being paid for this I need to continue the game. But we're going to switch it up a little. Instead of answering questions, I'm going to put each one of you assholes in a unique death trap in hopes of killing you. Clear?

Everyone: WHAT?

Find out what happens next time, in the Organization FEUD!


End file.
